<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk On... by devixenrox85</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816727">Drunk On...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/devixenrox85/pseuds/devixenrox85'>devixenrox85</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poker Pair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>D.Gray-man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Body Shots, Clubbing, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/M, Female Allen Walker, First Meetings, Flirting, Minor Character(s), Non-Graphic Smut, Poker Pair Week 2020, PokerPair (D.Gray-Man)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:41:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,574</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24816727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/devixenrox85/pseuds/devixenrox85</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ellen never saw the appeal in drinking. Why indulge in a liquid that robs you of your senses? Especially when it tasted horrible?</p><p>Enter Tyki Mikk... </p><p>Day One of PokerPair Week 2020 - Grapevine.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Fem!Allen Walker/Tyki Mikk, Lavi/Lenalee Lee, Miranda Lotto/Noise Marie, Tyki Mikk/Allen Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Poker Pair Week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1795774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk On...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I can’t believe I’m actually participating in a PokerPair Week event! I mean, yes I’ve written stories based off of previous PokerPair Week prompts, but this is the first time I’m doing it as it happens!</p><p>My goal is to write a story for every single day of Poker Pair Week 2020. However, since I get easily distracted, and am extremely fond of cramming my stories with as much detail as possible, there is a chance that I might fall short. Still, I’ll do my best!</p><p>The prompt I chose for this first story is “Intoxication” from “Grapevine”. I had to get quite creative with this one, since Allen hates alcohol in canon. But I feel that restraint allowed me to get very smutty… </p><p>Warning: PokerPair; Fem!Allen; Aged-up characters (Ellen, Lenalee and Miranda are all over 21); Modern AU; Lenalee LeexLavi; Miranda LottoxNoise Marie; Mentions/depictions of alcohol use (including accidental use as a minor; wait until you reach your country’s legal drinking age, if it applies); A whole lot of smut; Probable OOC-ness; Possible spoilers for the manga in the ending notes (depending on how far you’ve read)</p><p>Disclaimer: D.Gray–Man belongs to Katsura Hoshino, while my delusions belong to myself!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>- xXx -</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Ellen Walker sighed as she sipped her mango club soda mixer while sat in a booth. The temperature of the club was high from just the vast amount of guests mingling inside a not particularly large area. And when combined with the fact that most guests were going hot and heavy on the dance floor, as well as the naturally humid climate of New Orleans, the resulting atmosphere left the British woman very thankful for her ice cold drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Ellen!”</p><p> </p><p>She looked up from her glass and smiled once she saw exactly who called her name. “Hello, Miranda,” she greeted the brown-haired woman walking towards her. “How was the dance floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, it was great!” Miranda replied in an uncharacteristically relaxed manner as she slid into the booth, stopping once she was adjacent from Ellen. The good mood could be due to the few Lagers she saw the German woman indulge in earlier, but the more likely reason was the man who followed Miranda and now took a seat next to her after collapsing his guide cane. “Are you sure about staying with our bags all night, though? You’ve barely danced at all since we came here.”</p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t mind taking over so that you can get up,” the muscular bald man, introduced as Noise Marie to the girls when he and his friends met them earlier this evening, kindly offered as he wrapped an arm around his quite willing companion’s shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>However, Ellen shook her head and smiled at the two. “You don’t have to worry about me. I’m perfectly fine here. Besides, the dance floor looks very crowded right now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Tell me about it,” Miranda sighed as she leaned back in her seat. “We were at the edge of the crowd and still had people bumping into us. I don’t know how Lenalee can handle being in the middle of it!”</p><p> </p><p>The British woman scanned said crowd in search of their friend. Just like Miranda had said, the Asian woman was in the very center of the writhing mob. And she looked very happy with her dance partner, Marie’s friend Lavi, who had an intimate hold of her hips as she ground against him.</p><p> </p><p>“It appears she found a way,” Ellen observed as she went back to sipping her drink.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda located Lenalee and Lavi as well, blushing once she saw how close they were together. “Oh, my. It’s a good thing her brother Komui isn’t here to see this. Otherwise he would instantly have an aneurysm,” she nervously stated.</p><p> </p><p>“At least New York is thousands of miles away, which is why we came to New Orleans for summer break in the first place,” Ellen pointed out. “So long as Lavi doesn’t post a photo on any social media platform, he’ll have nothing to worry about.”</p><p> </p><p>“Is her brother very protective of her?” Marie asked as he turned his head towards Miranda.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh yes, he is,” she confirmed. “Whenever someone back home even so much as glances at her with lust or romantic adoration, he’ll get… well…”</p><p> </p><p>"Let’s just say Komui is <em>well-known</em> for <em>overstepping</em> boundaries when it comes to protecting Lenalee,” Ellen sighed as she finished her friend’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>Marie hummed to himself and turned back out towards the dance floor. “Do you think I should warn Lavi about what he’s gotten himself into?” the Austrian half-jokingly asked the two women.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t, then Lenalee most certainly will. She would rather have him go on his merry way rather than end up terrorized by her brother.”</p><p> </p><p>They all shared a few laughs at Ellen’s quip when the subjects of their discussion walked over.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi, Lenalee, Lavi,” Miranda greeted the two. “Are you finally taking a break?”</p><p> </p><p>Lavi smiled, standing next to Lenalee as she sat down next to Ellen, and said, “Yeah. The DJ was putting on this one song that sent a guy next to us flailing about like a fish out of water. So we decided to join you guys.”</p><p> </p><p>Marie nodded along and asked, “Did you happen to see where Kanda, Alma and Daisya are?”</p><p> </p><p>“We passed by them a few seconds ago. Daisya had drunk too much and they were taking him back to his hotel room,” Lavi replied.</p><p> </p><p>Marie sighed as he rubbed his left temple with his free hand. “He really needs to learn his limits…”</p><p> </p><p>As Marie and Lavi talked about their friends’ whereabouts, the girls were having a discussion of their own.</p><p> </p><p>“So Lenalee, are your feet okay?” Miranda asked with concern. “You must have been dancing for hours now.”</p><p> </p><p>Lenalee smiled at both of her friends. “I’m okay, Miranda,” she reassured the other. “Compared to team practice back home, it wasn’t anything I couldn’t handle.”</p><p> </p><p>“I guess we shouldn’t have underestimated the captain of our college’s dance team,” Ellen commented with a soft laugh.</p><p> </p><p>Lenalee laughed herself. Then, after taking a quick glance at the still talking men, lowered her voice and asked the other women, “There’s something I want to talk about. In private. Can you follow me to the bathroom?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen and Miranda looked at each other in mild curiosity, but readily agreed. Ellen swallowed the last of her drink and set the glass upon the table before handing the others their bags. Miranda lightly tapped Marie’s shoulder to get his attention.</p><p> </p><p>Once Marie paused his conversation and turned to Miranda’s direction, she nervously asked, “Um, Marie, we need to go to the restroom. Could you…?”</p><p> </p><p>Marie smiled and said, “Of course.” He expanded his guide cane and smoothly exited the booth. Once he was standing up and Miranda was starting to slide out, the Austrian man held out his free hand and helped her to her feet.</p><p> </p><p>Lavi saw Miranda’s blushing face and turned to Lenalee with a wide grin. “My lady,” he teased as he stood aside and offered his own hand.</p><p> </p><p>The Chinese woman giggled and happily accepted his hand with a smile.</p><p> </p><p>The red head then repeated the gesture for Ellen. “And I can’t leave out my lady’s good friend, of course.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” Ellen laughed as she too was helped out of the booth.</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll save your seats for you!” Lavi called out as the women left for the ladies’ restroom.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks!”</p><p> </p><p>The three women quickly entered the restroom and looked around. Their surroundings was better lit compared to the main room, but the differences weren’t so great that they risked a headache being inside. More surprising was the fact that they were the only people inside; there weren’t any other club patrons at the sinks, and the stalls were deafeningly silent.</p><p> </p><p>“So, Lenalee, what did you want to talk about?” Ellen asked as she looked in the mirror to check her appearance.</p><p> </p><p>Lenalee started to fix her customary pigtails which had grown loose from dancing. “I wanted to ask what you two thought about the guys,” she replied.</p><p> </p><p>“You mean Marie and Lavi?”</p><p> </p><p>The raven-haired woman let out a noise of confirmation as she carefully tied one of her scrunchies back into place.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I think Marie is very nice,” Miranda shyly offered as she re-applied her mascara.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen smoothed the front of her emerald green dress down and nodded in agreement. “I think so, too. Aside from his friends, Marie was the only club patron who didn’t hit on us with cringe-worthy pickup lines.”</p><p> </p><p>“I know. And the way he helped Miranda out of the booth? That was quite gentlemanly of him,” Lenalee said as she sent a teasing smile to the woman in question.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, very,” Ellen merrily concurred, sending Miranda into a blushing fit.</p><p> </p><p>“U-um, so Lenalee,” the embarrassed woman stammered, trying to shift focus away from herself, “you and Lavi seem to get along well.”</p><p> </p><p>“More than that, given how close you two were on the dance floor,” Ellen contributed with a grin.</p><p> </p><p>Now it was Lenalee’s turn to blush. “You could say that…” she murmured as she slowly wrapped a lock of hair around her index finger.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen and Miranda looked at their friend with new curiosity. “What do mean by that?” The white-haired woman asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, as we were dancing,” Lenalee began to explain, “we started talking about ourselves. Just small things at first, but eventually we shared more personal information. I even told him about Komui and it didn't faze him!”</p><p> </p><p>That certainly got their attention.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Miranda wondered, eyes wide with shock.</p><p> </p><p>“He wasn’t scared off by anything you told him?” Ellen questioned, quite impressed by the implication of someone willing to risk Komui in over-protective mode. Especially as it had been established earlier in the evening that the guys’ home state wasn’t all that far from New York.</p><p> </p><p>Lenalee profusely nodded, looking as though she could scarcely believe it herself, before going back to telling her story. “And just as we left the dance floor to return to the table, he asked me… if I would like to spend the night with him!”</p><p> </p><p>“And what did you say?”</p><p> </p><p>“I told him I would, provided if it’s in my room.”</p><p> </p><p>Miranda gasped and covered her mouth with her hands, though a blush was still seen resting on her cheekbones. Ellen, meanwhile, raised both eyebrows as she looked at their Asian friend with some surprise. Lavi must have a made a <em>very</em> good impression on Lenalee for her to agree to that.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I guess I’ll have to stay in your room tonight, Miranda,” the British woman chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>Due to an error with the booking site they used and the hotel having no more available single rooms, the women were left with one single for Miranda and one double for Ellen and Lenalee.</p><p> </p><p>However, when Ellen turned to look at Miranda, she noticed her friend was looking at the ground with a guilty expression.</p><p> </p><p>“What’s wrong?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Actually,” Miranda nervously confessed as she twiddled her thumbs, “Marie and I made plans… to spend some time in my room tonight, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Both Lenalee and Ellen smiled at the beginning, happy that their shy friend had found someone she quite liked. But they rapidly understood the problem: with both rooms occupied for… romantic reasons, Ellen would have to wait in the hotel lobby – a rather dully furnished and gloomy place, to be honest – for the others to finish. And it was evident that said wait would be long.</p><p> </p><p>Miranda started whimpering and cried out, “I’m sorry, Ellen!” She then buried her face into hands and sobbed.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen and Lenalee immediately reached out to comfort her. “There, there. You have nothing to apologize for, Miranda,” the British woman soothingly told her upset friend as she handed her a clean black handkerchief from her purse. Lenalee contributed by rubbing the brown-haired woman’s back. “So what if I have to wait? It wouldn’t be the first time, and I can certainly amuse myself for a while.”</p><p> </p><p>“Still...” Miranda sniffled as she started dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief. “It would probably be best if we postponed it for later.”</p><p> </p><p>Lenalee pursed her lips. She distinctively remembered the guys telling them that they were leaving New Orleans the day after tomorrow. That would leave very little time for a rendezvous. “Or I could ask Lavi if we could go to his hotel instead,” she offered. “That way you and Marie can be alone, and Ellen doesn’t have to camp out in the lobby.”</p><p> </p><p>“But what about the promise you made to Komui?”</p><p> </p><p>Lenalee groaned as she looked up at the ceiling with exasperation. Not with Miranda, mind, but with her brother who had clutched at her leg in tears until she promised she wouldn’t ‘let perverted men touch you during your trip’ or ‘follow them to their rooms.’</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m already breaking one promise. Why not both?”</p><p> </p><p>Miranda still didn’t look convinced. Seeing this, Ellen said, “I have an idea. Why don’t you both go back to the hotel with Marie and Lavi while I stay here?”</p><p> </p><p>Lenalee and Miranda looked at her with wide eyes. “Wait, you mean you’ll stay here at the club? By yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen nodded. “I don’t see why not. It won’t close for another four hours. I’ll just order a few more drinks and mess about on my phone until then. I might even have a chance to dance again once the crowd starts to thin out,” she reasoned.</p><p> </p><p>Lenalee frowned and asked, “Are you sure about being alone, though? I mean, there’s a reason why we came to this club as a group…”</p><p> </p><p>Now Miranda was getting nervous again. “Oh please don’t stay here, Ellen! What if someone tries to take advantage of you by spiking your drink? Or worse?!”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen felt half-amused and half-endeared. The amusement came from the mere thought of someone taking ‘advantage’ of her. After all the mixed martial arts classes and dealing with the kind of people Cross Marian borrowed money from and ran out on, she was more than qualified to deal with some entitled bloke. The endearment, on the other hand, came from the plain fact that the two women were aware of all of the previous information – and still cared for her safety.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I couldn’t have asked for better friends,’</em> she thought to herself.</p><p> </p><p>This didn’t prevent her, however, from reassuring Lenalee and Miranda that she would be perfectly fine by herself and that they should feel free to go out with their respective dates. It took a while but the two were eventually convinced, provided that Ellen: a) will take a cab or Uber back to the hotel instead of walking since her sense of direction wasn’t… great, and b) call or text either one of them if she needed any help.</p><p> </p><p>And so the girls left the bathroom and reunited with Marie and Lavi. About thirty minutes later, Ellen said goodbye to Lenalee and Miranda as they left with the guys (who had also expressed mild concerns about her staying behind, which she had gently countered as well).</p><p> </p><p>Now alone, Ellen walked over and sat at the bar. The bartender on duty was busy serving – and flirting – with a pretty blonde at the other end, but Ellen didn’t mind. It just meant she had more time to decide what to order.</p><p> </p><p>She picked up a nearby menu to quickly scan it and nearly grimaced. While both the club’s décor and music were excellent, and Ellen had enjoyed her earlier mango club soda mixer, she couldn’t help but be disappointed by the absence of food and the scant variety of non-alcoholic beverages it served.</p><p> </p><p>As Ellen mentally debated whether to try the iced tea or go for another club soda mixer, she heard someone ask her, “Excuse me, is this seat taken?”</p><p> </p><p>Distracted from her menu, the young woman turned in the direction of the voice to give her answer – and nearly choked once she saw the speaker.</p><p> </p><p>There, standing by the bar stool right next to hers, was a very handsome man. Because there was more lighting surrounding the bar, Ellen could better appreciate his features than if they were anywhere else in the establishment. The man was at least 180 centimeters tall, and appeared to be a few years older than her. His wavy, dark locks were carefully slicked back from his beautifully sculpted face which had a lazy grin affixed. Skin uncovered by a white button up shirt and dark slacks was shaded a rich hazelnut hue. And the small mole at the corner of his left eye nicely accented his piercing golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>All in all, the man was a seductive vision that grabbed your attention. And he certainly had hers.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, are you okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Huh?” Ellen said as she was snapped out of her trance. Seeing the amused grin on his face, she realized that she had just spent the last few seconds gaping at a stranger and blushed a bright red. “Oh, I’m sorry for being rude,” she apologized. “No, the seat isn’t taken. You’re free to sit down, if you want to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks,” the man said as he sat down next to her, “though you didn’t answer my other question.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen momentarily blinked in confusion, then blushed once more. “Ah… yes, I’m fine. I was just caught up in my thoughts,” she explained, hoping he would buy it.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his left elbow on the bar and leaned his head against his hand, looking quite casual save for how he kept his gaze on her. “You wouldn’t be the first one,” he reassured her. “Care to share?”</p><p> </p><p>Finally getting her blush under control, she turned her head to look back at the drinks menu. “Hmm… revealing my inner thoughts to a complete stranger. What could go wrong?”</p><p> </p><p>The man laughed at her teasing remark. “That can be easily fixed. I’m Tyki Mikk,” he introduced himself and held out his other hand.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen placed the menu down and grasped the offered hand. “Ellen. Ellen Walker.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman felt a shiver run up her spine when, instead of the handshake she was expecting, Tyki brought her hand to his mouth and laid a kiss on the back of it. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Ellen,” he purred out.</p><p> </p><p>She masked the thrill of hearing her name leave his lips behind a polite smile and lightly asked, “Do you always do that when meeting a new person, or did I simply catch you in a good mood?”</p><p> </p><p>“How can I not be, when I came here looking for an after-work drink and instead found a lovely young lady such as yourself?”</p><p> </p><p>“Careful there, my good sir,” Ellen softly quipped as she slightly turned towards Tyki. “We’ve barely met and you’re already laying on the charm quite thick.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki raised an eyebrow and questioned, “Do you dislike it?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen gave a soft hum as she appeared to give it serious consideration. “Well... I suppose it’s a bit too early to judge. Though don’t take that as permission to go overboard, mind you.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki chuckled, eyes narrowing with amusement. “Duly noted, <em>menina</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>“So judging from what you said earlier, you have just gotten off from work?” Ellen asked him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” he sighed and started to straighten out his posture. “The meeting dragged on far longer than I thought it would. Not to mention the businessmen attending were very fond of going off on tangents rather than getting to the point.”</p><p> </p><p>She lifted her menu to hide her lips twitching into a half-smile. “The hazards of doing business, I imagine.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me guess; you don’t have to worry about that?” Tyki grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Correct,” Ellen confirmed. “I just finished my junior year of college back in New York, and I came down to New Orleans with my friends.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, so the reason you’re at this club is to create some liquor-fueled summer memories?”</p><p> </p><p>But instead of the blushing denial he expected, Tyki was surprised by the peals of laughter she abruptly released.</p><p> </p><p>“I-I do apologize,” she told the bemused man after she managed to calm down. “I didn’t mean to laugh. It’s just that I find the mere thought of intentionally consuming to be absolutely farcical. For myself, that is.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki again rested his elbow on the bar and leaned in, attention more secured than it had already been. “And just why is that, <em>menina</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“There are three reasons for it, really. The first one is because of what happened when I first tasted it, at age thirteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm… That does seem to be a little bit young for experimenting with alcohol,” Tyki mused with a joking glint in his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen snorted and rolled her own silver-gray orbs in response. “That’s because I wasn’t. I simply came home one day and found a box of chocolates my legal guardian, Cross, left lying about in the kitchen. Because I was very hungry and tired from a long day of school, I just went ahead and ate a few without reading the cover. Next thing I know, I’m nursing the worst headache I ever had in my life surrounded by broken pieces of wood and an incensed Cross.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait,” Tyki interjected with a look of disbelief, “you mean to tell me you got drunk on some alcohol-filled chocolates and managed to destroy your furniture?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen nodded in confirmation. “Not to mention that I may have aimed a few… below the belt kicks at him. Which all met their marks.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki blinked in confusion for a few moments as he processed her statement. Once he finished, he actually gaped at her before a short bark of laughter escaped him.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I can understand why he was so upset,” he grinned.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he was. That little episode earned me a month’s worth of extra chores and grounding. Sometimes I still have nightmares about it,” Ellen ruefully smiled. “Unlike myself, Cross is quite fond of drinking; preferably expensive red wine, though I sometimes see him with a glass of brandy or whiskey. Which brings me to the second reason I dislike alcohol: the effects it had on my growing up.”</p><p> </p><p>A frown now adorned his face as he seriously asked, “Do you mean…?”</p><p> </p><p>Understanding what he was implying, Ellen shook her head. “Oh, nothing like that! For all of his faults, Cross would never hurt a woman or little girl. No, what I’m talking about is him constantly spending money we didn’t have on expensive wines and me having to look after him the next day. Any and all of the glamorous appeal surrounding drinking faded quite quickly in the face of constant debt and treating hangovers.”</p><p> </p><p>Now the young woman looked to the side and huffed. “Honestly, it got to the point where Cross taught me how to play poker so that I had a way to earn quick money for when we were flat broke. Though I very much enjoy playing the game, that doesn’t exactly justify why I had to learn.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki couldn’t help but perk up once he heard the word ‘poker’. “Ah, a fellow poker lover, huh? It’s too bad I left my deck in my hotel room; otherwise I would challenge you to a game.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen’s eyes lit up at that before becoming half-lidded. “On the contrary,” she rebutted, crossing her left leg over the right and smirking as she noticed Tyki’s eyes following her movements, “you should consider yourself lucky as you won’t wind up breaking this establishment’s ‘No shirt, No shoes’ policy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That confident in your skills, <em>menina</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not confidence; it’s a fact.”</p><p> </p><p>The man chuckled and, with slight reluctance, returned to the previous topic. “Alright, you’ve told me two reasons why you hate alcohol. What’s the third?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s the most straight-forward one, actually,” she said with a slight shrug. “I simply don’t enjoy the taste. No matter if I’m given the sweetest liqueurs or mix in my favorite drink, I can’t swallow even the tiniest mouthful. In fact, for winning a competition last year, my friends took me to a Japanese restaurant which offers mitarashi dango with a light sake-based sauce. Because it’s my favorite dish, and I can handle the mirin normally used for the sauce, they persuaded me to try this version. And guess what?”</p><p> </p><p>“What?” Tyki asked, already seeing where this was going.</p><p> </p><p>“The sake made it nearly impossible for me to eat more than one dango. <em>One individual dango</em>, out of nine served on three sticks; I normally order <em>three plates</em> of the sweets!”</p><p> </p><p>At this time, Ellen started to lean closer and closer to Tyki. He had to take hold of her shoulders to stop her from falling off her stool as she angrily stated, “And before you say that the knowledge I was trying food with alcohol predisposed me to hate it, there have been multiple times besides the chocolates incident where I unknowingly consumed such a dish and had to spit it out due to its taste. I swear, the way it <em>ruins</em> any food it touches is absolutely <em>unforgivable!</em>”</p><p> </p><p>She panted for a while, slowly recovering from her uncharacteristic rant. Then the young woman realized that she had just extensively complained about alcohol in a nightclub – and to a man she’d just met – before blushing out of sheer mortification. She quickly leaned back in her seat, causing him to release her shoulder, and uncrossed her legs.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh lord, I don’t know what came over me. I’m sorry if I made you uncomfortable,” Ellen nervously rushed out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘He must think I’m a complete nutter for saying that last bit.’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>But instead of staring at her like she was insane, Tyki chuckled and replied with, “Don’t be, <em>menina</em>. The last thing I’ll complain about is you invading my personal space.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen felt her heart skip a beat despite herself and demurely tucked a strand of hair behind her left ear. Normally she would brush off such a line if it came from anyone else flirting with her. In fact, quite a few people tonight had already approached her with interest and she had turned down each and every one of them. But there was just something about the man in front of her that made her both flustered and flirty in response to his words and actions.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, before she could embarrass herself further, the bartender finally noticed that he had other customers and walked over to Tyki and Ellen.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, Tyki! Long time no see,” he greeted the dark-haired man with a fist bump.</p><p> </p><p>“Same to you, Thread,” Tyki replied with a smirk. “How’s everything going?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eh, can’t complain. And I see you can’t either, judging by your company,” Thread responded as he sent a pointed look in Ellen’s direction.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly looked down at her menu with slight bashfulness and Tyki laughed. “Hey, I’m a friendly guy.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sure you are. So are you sticking with the usual or you gonna try something new?”</p><p> </p><p>“The usual,” Tyki confirmed. Then a sly grin slipped onto his face. “Is that room still available?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yup,” Thread answered. “I’ll have your order sent there once it’s finished.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, Thread.”</p><p> </p><p>He then turned from Tyki to Ellen and asked, “And are you ready to order another drink?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, I am,” she nodded as she put down her menu. “One raspberry club soda mixer, please.”</p><p> </p><p>After the bartender nodded and left to start on their orders, Ellen turned to Tyki. “Sounds like you’re a regular customer,” she observed with a slight smile.</p><p> </p><p>“In a way,” Tyki shrugged and smirked. “I only come down to New Orleans for business. But when I do, I head on over here to relax since there is a private room for me to drink and smoke in.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘So he’s going to leave once his order is ready,’</em> Ellen thought to herself. She had only known the man for a few minutes, but she couldn’t help but feel a twinge of sadness at thought of being bereft of his company for the remainder of her time there.</p><p> </p><p>But Tyki stopped her from dwelling further on that by asking, “So if you hate alcohol so much, why are you here tonight?”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and said, “Because this place had great reviews about its DJ on TripAdvisor. I left the dance floor earlier than my friends, but that was more due to the crowding than not liking the music.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki then turned his head towards the dance floor and raised an eyebrow as he watched the undulating mass of bodies in front of him. “I take it they’re still out there, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Actually, no. They left the club half an hour ago.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen’s nonchalant answer surprised him. “Wait. They left you here by yourself, <em>menina</em>?” he asked after golden eyes returned to look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“Reluctantly, I assure you,” she replied, holding his gaze. “We had met a group of guys earlier, and they really hit it off with two of them. And due to a booking error that left me sharing a room with one of them, I volunteered to stay here while they go back with their respective interests.”</p><p> </p><p>“And they couldn’t go to the hotel the guys are staying at because…?”</p><p> </p><p>“Because one is too shy and the other has an over-protective brother who will freak out over just the fact she’s alone with a guy for an extended period of time,” Ellen answered, her voice taking on a wry tone as she said the second part.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki shook his head and let out a huff of amusement. “That’s a very unusual situation you’re currently in, <em>menina</em>,” he commented.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen just gave a shrug of her shoulders. “It’s not like I’ll be here all night; just until one of them texts me to say I can return to the hotel. In the meantime, I’ll simply have to keep myself occupied.”</p><p> </p><p>He chanced another glance at the dance floor and said, “I hope that doesn’t include dancing, because it looks like it’s going to be a long wait.”</p><p> </p><p>“So I’m beginning to fear,” she sighed.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki chuckled at that before going silent for a few moments, his mind possibly dealing with a stray thought. Then his head slightly jerked up with some sudden realization.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, <em>menina</em>,” he addressed her, golden eyes glinting in the light from the bar, “when you talked about your previous encounters with alcohol, there was one way of experiencing it that you didn’t mention.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen looked at him with confusion. “What do you mean? I’m sure I covered every way.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, well… since you are a college student,” he mused out loud, before gesturing for her to come closer.</p><p> </p><p>Slightly bemused, Ellen humored him by leaning in. Tyki then bent down to whisper into her ear, “I’m talking about body shots.”</p><p> </p><p>She nearly shuddered at the feeling of his breath brushing against her ear, and couldn’t help but notice the enticing mix of bergamot, musk, orange, labdanum and cedar coming off of him. Then her brain realized that he was going to want a somewhat decent response and mentally kicked her into action.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- no, I’ve never done them,” she settled on saying.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Tyki teased, still physically close to her. “Three years in college and not even one, <em>menina</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen frowned and leaned back to lock gazes with him. “You already know the answer to that,” she said with an annoyed tone.</p><p> </p><p>“Easy there,” he held up a hand and grinned. “I just wanted to make sure before I continue.”</p><p> </p><p>She subtly rolled her eyes at his defense, but chose to let it go. “Okay, so why did you want to know in the first place?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” Tyki tilted his head at her question. “Because I wanted to make you an offer. It would be a shame to not have just one good memory of alcohol.”</p><p> </p><p>His smirk grew more seductive as he inched closer to her. “So why not join me for a situation where you can have fun with it, yet not ingest a single drop?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen immediately understood what he meant and blushed. “Are you seriously suggesting…” she tried to say before trailing off due to a rising sense of bashfulness.</p><p> </p><p>“Why not? It’ll be a more amusing way to pass the time than what you were originally planning on doing, <em>menina</em>,” he smoothly pointed out.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘That would be a massive understatement,’</em> Ellen mentally remarked as she thought it over. It was technically true that she wouldn’t have to <em>drink</em> the shots, but that meant she had to let Tyki lick salt off herself and retrieve a lime wedge from her mouth. Either of which could lead to a vastly higher amount of intimacy than was wise, given how she was currently reacting to his presence alone. Besides…</p><p> </p><p>“Just how can I be sure <em>you</em> won’t get completely sloshed, Mr. Mikk?” she questioned as she skeptically looked right at him.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki chuckled, not at all offended by her rather pert tone. “I know my limits, <em>menina</em>, and it will take a lot more than a couple of shots to reach them.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen, despite her libido growing very interested, still wasn’t fully convinced. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but doesn’t the strength of the alcohol play a part as well? Depending on what you ordered, I could very well end up trapped alone with a souse trying to rip off my clothing.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki’s mouth dropped open at her blunt statement. “Do I really look like the type of guy who would do that?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen paused and took a moment to slowly run her eyes up and down his figure. When she finally locked gazes with him, she gave a self-deprecating smile and said, “No. But then again, I probably don’t look like the type of girl to have said all of that.”</p><p> </p><p>The shocked look on Tyki’s face disappeared once he noticed her careful observation, replaced by a rather smug grin over just how long she took. He then returned the favor, letting his gaze roam over the pale skin exposed by what appeared to be diamond fishnet stockings and her dress’s asymmetrical neckline. Though that didn’t mean Ellen’s other features – an upside down pentagram with an abstract trail on the left side of her face; red kunai-like arrows surrounding her left shoulder, paired with a more elaborate matching sleeve going from mid-bicep to the tips of her fingers; light pink stained lips; a soft blush spreading across her cheeks, yet again – were completely neglected by his golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Having had his fill (for now), the older man chuckled and stated, “You make it sound like a bad thing – instead I find you even more intriguing than I first thought.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body at his compliment. But she didn’t let it distract her from saying, “I do hope you understand the point I’m trying to make, though.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki nodded in confirmation. “So let me add three conditions: I limit myself to two shots in total, I’ll keep my hands to myself, and my lips will only touch the places with liquor, salt and the lime wedge.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you’ll keep to them no matter what?” she questioned, carefully observing him to see if his demeanor will match his upcoming words.</p><p> </p><p>The man gave a relaxed shrug and lazily grinned. “Given that you managed to wreck kitchen furniture back when you were thirteen, I rather not experience the current mayhem you’re capable of,” he teasingly quipped.</p><p> </p><p>A small amused snort escaped from Ellen. “Smart choice, considering I’ve been practicing mixed martial arts for nearly six years.”</p><p> </p><p>He whistled and gave her an impressed look. “Careful, <em>menina</em>. I’m starting to think I’m talking to a goddess instead of a flesh-and-blood woman.”</p><p> </p><p>“And I’m beginning to think you’re a shameless flatterer.”</p><p> </p><p>“Guilty as charged.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen shook her head and softly laughed, then grew silent. Those conditions <em>did</em> make his offer more appealing. But was it enough for her to accept?</p><p> </p><p>Tyki noticed her looking at him from underneath her lashes. “It’s your choice, <em>menina</em>,” he smirked, golden eyes flashing with amusement and desire. “What are you going to pick?”</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes for a brief moment… then made her decision.</p><p> </p><p>- x -</p><p> </p><p>Ellen followed Tyki as he walked up to an oak door and opened it. He turned towards her and smirked as he gestured with his right arm. “Ladies first.”</p><p> </p><p>She laughed and shook her head at his antics before crossing the threshold. The room was warmly-lit and rather cozy with beautifully woven tapestries hung on the light blue walls and detailed white ceiling and floor trims. In one corner was a custom made L-shaped sofa upholstered in red velvet with one side that ran the entire length of the wall it was up against. Its corner seat cushions framed a small circular oak table already holding a tray containing their drinks and other necessities. Another table, this one with a wireless speaker on top, was located in between the doorway and the sofa’s long end.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen and Tyki walked over to the sofa and sat down. After tucking her bag into her side, the young woman then watched Tyki reach for one of the bottles on the tray. She raised an eyebrow after noticing its blue color and then read its label. “‘Sharish Blue Magic Gin’? I thought body shots were done with tequila,” she wondered.</p><p> </p><p>The older man chuckled as he poured gin into a shot glass until it was half-full. “Traditionally, yes,” he began to explain as he set the gin bottle back down on the table. “But that doesn’t mean you have to stick with said liquor if you prefer others.”</p><p> </p><p>“That makes sense,” she mused as he moved to grab the other bottle, surprisingly containing tonic water. “But why this brand?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not every day I come across a drink from my home region while in America, <em>menina</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen blinked in confusion and tilted her head as she repeated, “Your home region?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s from the Alentejo region in Portugal,” Tyki elaborated while opening the bottle of tonic water.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, so you’re Portuguese? I was wondering where your accent was from,” she smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki chuckled and shot her a grin as he set the bottle back down. “Well, we can’t all have a cute combination of Scottish and Norfolk accents, now can we?”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman looked at him with surprise. “You can actually tell?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ve traveled to England and Scotland as well, <em>menina</em>,” he calmly explained. Then he casually lifted an eyebrow and observed, “I take I’m the first person to correctly point that out?”</p><p> </p><p>“Honestly, I’m surprised you caught it at all,” she sighed with a wry smile. “It’s been years since I’ve resided in the UK, and before then I had to alter it so that there was minimal teasing coming from my schoolmates at the time.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean by altering it?” he curiously asked.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen looked down and folded her hands in her lap. “Oh, you know: listening to local news, carefully pronouncing how the other kids said words… Anything that would have helped me blend in with my peers.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes had grown shut as she was remarking on that piece of her childhood. So she was surprised when she felt Tyki’s breath softly brush against her ear as he purred, “Well, if you want my opinion, <em>menina</em>… I think your accent perfectly suits you.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman looked at him from the corner of her eye and felt her heart flutter. He was now physically closer to her than he had been previously, with his left thigh nearly touching her right as he had twisted in his seat to speak to her. His eyes were just as hypnotic as they had been by the bar, and that grin of his was still as present as ever.</p><p> </p><p>But just because the British woman found him attractive didn’t mean she had to let him get too smug, now can she?</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm, the opinion of a compulsive flirt… I must say I’m unaware of its value off the top of my head. Would you mind if I first look it up on Google, so that I can formulate a proper response?” she mused out loud.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki blinked in surprise before he realized that Ellen’s tone was teasing and the look in her eyes was mischievous. He then laughed and asked, “Has anyone told you that your tongue could take down even the most confident of men?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re the first, actually,” Ellen replied with a slightly smug grin. “Thought I can’t help but doubt that, seeing as you’re both confident and still here.”</p><p> </p><p>“What can I say? I like women who can dish out witty comments.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, you’re impossible!” she laughed and jokingly pushed at her cheeky companion’s torso. “Go on and pour the tonic water before all of the bubbles disappear.”</p><p> </p><p>Still grinning, Tyki nonetheless moved away from the young woman and grabbed the tonic bottle. “Make sure to watch carefully, <em>menina</em>,” he instructed as he slowly tilted the bottle over the half-filled shot glass.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen did watch him pour out the tonic water, and was surprised when she saw the shot glass’s contents turn from a midnight blue to a rose pink once the two liquids mix together. “How did it change colors?” she asked him, keeping her eyes on the now-pink mixture.</p><p> </p><p>“This specific variety of Sharish gin has some kind of flower extract that’s responsible for the change, though I don’t know which exact one,” Tyki replied as he looked at her. “Normally I drink it neat, but I thought you would prefer it being diluted for this experience.”</p><p> </p><p><em>‘I suppose that explains Thread the bartender’s look of surprise when Tyki called him over again,’</em> Ellen thought as she smiled and thanked the Portuguese man for his thoughtfulness.</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled and said, “You’re welcome,” before picking up a small bowl and giving it to her. Ellen quickly saw that it contained kosher salt.</p><p> </p><p>“Is there any specific area I should sprinkle it on?” she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki shrugged in response. “Any place that you’re comfortable with my tongue touching.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen blushed at hearing that. “Ah, right…” she murmured as she thought on it. Finally she rested the bowl in her lap, retrieved a pinch of salt with her right hand and sprinkled it along the inside of her left wrist and arm. She then extended her left arm to show him before asking, “Is this amount okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Tyki agreed. He then went back to the tray and retrieved a small plate of lime wedges.</p><p> </p><p>“For you, <em>menina</em>,” he teased as he held out the plate.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen lightly huffed but accepted a wedge and placed between her teeth, making sure its pulpy innards faced towards Tyki.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, now for one last touch…” he said to himself as he started rummaging in his slack’s pocket.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman silently watched as the older man pulled out his smartphone and unlocked it. She wondered what he was planning on doing until she heard the up-to-now neglected speaker come to life with the brief hitting on a cymbal opening up for an R&amp;B beat.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>I’ll make a pit stop, hit your hot spot</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b> Back seat drop top, ‘till your drawers drop… </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She then looked at Tyki with a raised eyebrow and an expression that screamed, ‘Really?’</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, it’s better to drink to a good song than in total silence. And since the rest of the playlists I have on my phone are either composed of <em>fado</em> or <em>funk carioca</em> songs, I thought you would appreciate this one better.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen shook her head in amusement at his justification, then stilled as she noticed him picking up the shot glass.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki turned his head to look at her. Instead of his usual grin or smirk, the man had on a slight smile meant to soothe any nerves she might still have.</p><p> </p><p>“Do you still want to do this?” he asked, eyes communicating that he wouldn’t judge her if she wanted to bail right now.</p><p> </p><p>And… well, she truly did believe that.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen took a mental deep breath and nodded while looking straight at him, letting him know that she was still consenting to this.</p><p> </p><p>His golden eyes flashed with pleasure and his responding chuckles sent a rush of heat through her body. “Then,” he smirked as he tilted his head back and raised his glass, “just sit back and enjoy.”</p><p> </p><p>And so she watched the scene unfolding before her: Tyki tilting the glass as well, then breathing just before he quickly ingested the shot. Her eyes couldn’t be torn away from how his Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he swallowed the gin and tonic, or how his own eyes slid shut as if to savor the taste.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki then licked his lips, set his glass down and turned to Ellen. He grinned once he saw how the young woman continued to stare until she caught herself and looked away in embarrassment. After she returned her gaze to the Portuguese man, he tapped the inside of his left wrist in a silent request for the salt.</p><p> </p><p>After Ellen extended her left arm as far as she could, he leaned down and started to lick the white crystals off of her. The young woman tried not to shudder with pleasure as she felt the tip of Tyki’s tongue repeatedly meet her skin, each time leaving a cool patch that tingled once his breath hit it. And then there was how it felt like his lips was massaging her as they traveled.</p><p> </p><p>Consuming the last bit of salt, the Portuguese man then slowly leaned forward to partake in the lime wedge in between Ellen’s lips. The young woman watched with bated breath as his face grew closer, felt heat begin to pool at the bottom of her belly once his own mouth parted, and fought not to clench her teeth down on the lime at the light brush of lips resulting from the man taking a hold of the citrus fruit.</p><p> </p><p>Then, to Ellen’s inner disappointment, Tyki pulled back with the wedge in tow and elegantly sucked on it. Once he’d extracted its juices, he removed the expended lime with his right hand and sent a lightly teasing look at her.</p><p> </p><p>“So, how was your first body shot, <em>menina</em>?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… it was certainly new,” Ellen confessed, wondering why the room felt hotter all of a sudden. “Actually… when you first mentioned body shots, I had pictured the type shown on American television.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki gave a huff of amusement as he discarded his wedge on an empty space of the lime plate. “Oh? So are you telling me you want me to suck the gin from your navel?” he asked while directing a pointed look at her covered midsection. “While I certainly wouldn’t protest, it would mean you’ll have to do some necessary… rearrangements.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen jolted in her seat, nearly upturning the salt still in her lap, before sending him an embarrassed frown once she saw he was just teasing her once again. “In your bloody dreams, Mikk.”</p><p> </p><p>“Aw, that’s not nice of you to say, <em>menina</em>,” Tyki mock pouted, strangely endearing enough for the young woman to laugh despite herself.</p><p> </p><p>After waiting for the last bit of laughter to happily fade away, the Portuguese man grinned and said, “Alright, so belly shots are obviously out. Back shots, too, by that same logic. Do you want to stick with the basic, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm…” she hummed as she considered the option. It would certainly be the easiest; just choose a different area of skin to salt, and let Tyki handle the rest.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Still…’</em> the young woman mused as she glanced at him from underneath her eyelashes, <em>‘while it is the least risky, repeating the same type of shot twice in a row would be too boring. And this next shot will be the last…’</em></p><p> </p><p>Ellen weighed her options and soon came to a decision. As she subsequently gazed up at the older man with her silver-gray orbs, the first song ended and the playlist switched to the next one in the queue. It was another R&amp;B song, beginning with the scratching of a record before launching into the chorus.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>I see you looking at me</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b> I can tell by your eyes that you’re feeling me… </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“Are there any other choices?” she asked him, surreptitiously scooting closer to the man. “One that would be in between the ones you’ve just mentioned?”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki chuckled as he picked up his shot glass and pretended to inspect it. “Of course. There’s having the glass resting somewhere on your body while I pick it up with my mouth, hands behind my back.”</p><p> </p><p>“And you wouldn’t spill it at all?” Ellen questioned.</p><p> </p><p>“Trust me, <em>menina</em>,” he smirked, “not a single drop will escape.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman tilted her head as she mused, “And just where would you place the glass? The human body isn’t as flat as a table, you know. Or is this your way of trying to get me on my back?”</p><p> </p><p>The older man laughed at her casually stated query. “To try that now would just be an insult to your intelligence, which you’ve clearly just shown in spades.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you for the compliment,” she said with half-lidded eyes and a smile. “But you haven’t answered my first question.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, I didn’t,” he lightly sighed while casually turning the shot glass around. Then he looked at her with a grin and presented it to her while asking, “So why don’t you show me where it should go?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen’s surprise was brief at hearing the other’s proposal. She accepted the glass with a slightly mischievous smile and looked down at her lap. “Well…” she sighed, “I would first have to say that I will not change my position by laying down.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair enough,” he conceded.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman nodded in response. “Right. Now, based on that fact,” she continued while setting aside the bowl of salt, “it stands to reason that I’ll continue to sit up.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen then rested the glass on top of her left thigh, keeping her fingertips on its rim. “As such, the shot must be in a place where sitting up won’t prematurely disturb it. Are you following me so far?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh-huh,” Tyki responded, eyes riveted on the glass’s current position.</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” She slowly started removing her fingers until only one remained. “Let us then consider what I said earlier. You <em>do</em> remember it, right?”</p><p> </p><p>He smirked at her question. “Oh, something about the human body not being the same as a table.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen laughed, her sliver-gray eyes praising him for paying attention. “Correct. Unlike the surface of a table, a body has curves. Which means, if the shot glass is placed too far to the right or left…”</p><p> </p><p>The last fingertip then left the glass’s rim, causing it to slowly tilt away from Ellen. She quickly caught it before it fell on top of the sofa cushion, then gave Tyki a questioning look. “Then, depending on which direction it took, either I or the club will have to contend with the resulting spillage. I certainly want to avoid that, and I gather whoever is responsible for cleaning this room feels the same, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>“I would imagine so, <em>menina</em>,” the Portuguese man responded with a sly grin.</p><p> </p><p>“And even if the shot glass is perfectly balanced on top,” Ellen continued, once again holding the glass in place on her thigh, “a small twitch or any other sudden movement risks the same outcome.” She illustrated this by suddenly crossing her legs, letting the glass nearly fall into her lap before retrieving it once again.</p><p> </p><p>Raising it up and staring at it with mock observation, the young woman concluded, “Thus, also keeping in mind that you can’t use your hands, the only place to put this would be…”</p><p> </p><p>She uncrossed her legs and gently cradled the glass in between her thighs, halfway between her stomach and knees and right by the hemline of her dress.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen then turned to ask Tyki, “Would this be manageable for you?”</p><p> </p><p>His eyes flashed with subtle lust and amusement as he purred out, “Oh, much more than that, <em>menina</em>. It would be an absolute pleasure.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman softly laughed and moved her right hand to pick up the glass again in order to give it to him. But she was stopped by the Portuguese man saying, “There’s no reason for you to do that.”</p><p> </p><p>She frowned, wondering why he would say that. How else would he pour-</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>‘Oh. Oh!’</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Ellen looked at Tyki from underneath her eyelashes. “You seem quite… confident in your pouring skills. But you do realize that it’s my clothing at risk here, yes?”</p><p> </p><p>He held up the gin bottle and chuckled in a slightly devious manner. “Don’t worry. I’m fully prepared to compensate you on the off-chance that I mess up,” he reassured her as he opened the bottle and started leaning in towards her.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman playfully rolled her eyes and retorted, “Believe me, I’ll hold you to that.” She leaned back in her seat and watched as Tyki expertly poured the gin and then the tonic into the shot glass, silently impressed with how no excess liquid clung to the rims of the bottles.</p><p> </p><p>With his task finished, Ellen picked up the bowl of salt and briefly considered what new area to put it on. She quickly settled on lining the dip of her left collarbone with the mineral and put the bowl aside to accept the new lime wedge from her companion.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman then watched Tyki get up from the sofa to kneel in front of her, hands behind his back. Once he saw that she was ready, he smirked and dipped his to retrieve the shot glass. She was tempted to run her hands through his dark hair, but settled on clenching the cushion she was sitting on instead. Given their close proximity, heat radiated off from his face to her thighs and tempted her to squeeze them together.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen couldn’t see exactly when Tyki had latched onto the shot glass formed a seal around its rim. But she did have an up-close and personal look of the results, which had been the same as those of last shot. This time, however, she reached out to take the glass away from him once he was finished.</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks, <em>menina</em>,” he smirked after she gently brushed his lips with the back of her fingers. The Portuguese man smoothly got up, moved the salt bowl and her bag out of the way, and sat down next to the British woman’s left side, right arm resting behind her on top of the sofa. And when he started licking up the salt trapped by her collarbone, she moaned with pleasure and closed her eyes at every sensation she was experiencing: his hair tickling the side of her neck, the tip of his nose brushing against her skin – not to mention his breath, tongue, lips…</p><p> </p><p>Tyki widely grinned at the small whine that left Ellen once he was done with the salt. “Don’t forget about the lime, now,” he cheekily teased while tapping his lips with his free hand.</p><p> </p><p>She narrowed her eyes and lightly hit the dark-haired man’s chest with the hand still holding the shot glass, earning herself a few chuckles from him. But then she turned her head so that he would have an easier time getting the lime.</p><p> </p><p>As with the last time, Tyki’s lips briefly touched hers when he retrieved the wedge. But the process now took more time to complete, or at least that what it seemed to Ellen. Perhaps he deliberately took his time with leaning in and retreating with the lime. Perhaps she was slower in releasing the wedge. Whatever the reason, it resulted in them maintaining prolonged close proximity for as long as possible.</p><p> </p><p>All too soon it was over. Tyki returned to his seat with his lime, sucking on it in an almost lazy, yet bizarrely still classy, manner. But despite the Portuguese man’s rather lackadaisical handling of the citrus fruit, both he and the British woman continued to hold direct eye contact with each other. Since his mouth was currently occupied, smoldering looks served in lieu of words.</p><p> </p><p>As she watched him, Ellen suddenly realized that she was coming to a crossroads. With Tyki now having consumed the second and final shot, there was no reason for her to stay around. She was free to go wherever she wanted: back to the club’s main room to check whether the dance floor had opened up, or to the bar to finish her club soda mixer which has probably going flat right now. She could even just return to the hotel and spend time in the lobby until she was able to go up to her or Miranda’s room.</p><p> </p><p>The problem was, Ellen didn’t want to do any of that. She wanted to stay here. With Tyki.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘But how?’</em> the young woman asked herself as she bit her bottom lip, drawing his golden glance to the action, and turned her head to the front. Her eyes flickered about, searching the room for anything that she could use to justify her staying longer.</p><p> </p><p>Then, just as her gaze settled upon the table with their drinks, Ellen saw something rather interesting: a second, clean shot glass that had gone mostly unnoticed due to it being set at the very back and hidden behind the vastly larger gin bottle. She was momentarily confused by its presence, as Tyki had told Thread he only needed one shot glass when he amended his order to include her.</p><p> </p><p>But any questions the British woman had on why the extra shot glass was present melted away once she realized that it provided what she was looking for: an opportunity.</p><p> </p><p>Meanwhile, as Ellen was piecing together a game plan, Tyki finished with his lime wedge and removed it. “Well, <em>menina</em>…” he sighed with a rather wistful-like tone as he stared at the piece of citrus fruit, “It seems like we’re just about done here.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman snapped out of her thoughts, took in a deep breath to control her growing sense of excitement, and turned back to him with a calm expression on her face. “Actually,” she contested as she extended the used shot glass in his direction, “there is one last matter to address.”</p><p> </p><p>The Portuguese man slipped the used lime wedge into the glass and raised a dark eyebrow. “Unless I suddenly lost the ability to count or you changed your mind, I’ve completed the two shots we’ve agreed on. Just what else is there?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen gave a soft hum at Tyki’s question, but didn’t immediately reply. Instead the British woman turned towards the circular table and, eschewing simply standing up straight, bent and leaned forward to place the glass down. At the same time, the playlist was moving onto the next R&amp;B song. Unlike the ones that came before it, this one barely wasted a second before unleashing its beat upon the room. Though it also delayed the lyrics for a small but noticeable stretch of time.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <b>Let me lay it on the line</b> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <b> I got a little freakiness inside… </b> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“You are right, on both accounts,” the young woman conceded, acting as if she didn’t realize how provocative her current position – hands on her knees and bum sticking out – was. “But there was something you talked about earlier that… peaked my interest, to be honest.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki’s mouth went dry as he was presented with an enticing view within arms reach, and yet tauntingly off-limits. In lieu of doing something that could lead to a slap, the Portuguese man clenched the fabric of his pants and discretely swallowed. “Oh? And just what do you mean by that?”</p><p> </p><p>In response, Ellen slowly stood up, taking the time to allow her hands to sensually glide over her knees to her hips. Studiously hiding a saucy grin at hearing a soft groan slip out from behind her, the young woman took a few steps closer to the table to locate the second shot glass.</p><p> </p><p>Once she locked onto her target, she once again bent over to pick it up. “After the first shot, you mentioned that a more advanced shot was the belly shot, yes?” she rhetorically asked before dipping it into her glass and scooping up enough liquid that it came back up mostly full. “Well, while I would rather not have it done to me with alcohol right now… I’m not adverse to trying it on you with my own drink. That is, if you’re okay with it.”</p><p> </p><p>At first there was a moment of silence in the wake of her proposal. Then a dark, sensual chuckle left Tyki’s lips. “I’m not sure that salt and lime go well with a raspberry club soda mixer, <em>menina</em>,” he warned her, though the grin on his face revealed how little he wanted to dissuade her.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you weren’t a traditionalist regarding shots,” she countered, throwing a rather sultry look over her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re right; I’m not.”</p><p> </p><p>“Then, do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>The Portuguese man then tugged at the front of her shirt and asked, “Is the shirt staying on a deal breaker?”</p><p> </p><p>“Only if it’s left buttoned up,” Ellen smirked as she straightened up.</p><p> </p><p>The answering grin threatened to split his face. “In that case, I fully accept.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki quickly unbuttoned and opened up his shirt, then grabbed the salt bowl before laying down on the sofa.</p><p> </p><p>“Eager, aren’t we?” the young woman cheekily observed as she set her shot glass back down.</p><p> </p><p>“Just making sure we can commence as soon as possible, <em>menina</em>,” he corrected while readjusting his shirt so it would fall away from his chest.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen softly laughed and her eyes flickered to the bowl resting on top of him. “Well then, let me give you a hand,” she said before kneeling and picking up the ceramic dish.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki grinned as he watched her sprinkle a thin continuous line that started from an inch above his belly button, traveled between his defined abs and stopped right in the middle of his sternum. “You sure you can handle all of that salt?” he teased with a smirk.</p><p> </p><p>“Just let me worry about that,” she quipped back while exchanging the salt bowl for a lime wedge. “Now, I believe this is yours?”</p><p> </p><p>The Portuguese man laughed in response and accepted the piece of citrus fruit. After it was smoothly put into position, he raised an eyebrow in mock question as he waited for her to complete the last step.</p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to disappoint, Ellen picked up her shot glass and moved it over to his belly button. She teasingly touched the glass to his skin, causing a little shudder to move throughout his body from its colder temperature. But instead of letting it rest there, she lifted it back up and let it momentarily hover over the body cavity. Finally she tipped the glass and poured her drink into it, stopping only when the liquid threatened to overflow from its new home.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman set the glass aside on the table and placed her hands onto his hips and pressed them into the sofa cushion. Leaning over, she sealed her lips around his navel and sucked in as much of the raspberry club soda mixer as she could before closing her mouth. Now with an adequate mouthful, she straightened up and tilted her head back before swallowing it down.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen released a sigh just after her tongue swept out to collect stray liquid that had somehow managed to find its way on her lips. Then she peeked at Tyki’s navel and noticed it still had some soda within.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, dear,” she said with a light tone, tracing the rim of his belly button with a finger. “I seem to have left behind some of my drink. How very rude of me.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman sent a side-glance at him, letting her calm silver-gray eyes meet his intense gold. “I don’t think I’ll be able to suck the rest out; there’s just not enough of it. Would you mind if I use another technique?”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki smirked around his lime wedge, daring her to try.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen gave a soft, sultry laugh in response and got up, surprising her companion. But before he could remove the lime to ask her what she was doing, the young woman got onto the sofa and straddled his legs. Sending him a smirk of her own, she re-positioned her hands on his hips and slowly sank down until she was facing his navel.</p><p> </p><p>The British woman placed her lips upon him like before, but this time she stuck her tongue into his navel causing a muffled moan to sound out and his hips to try and buck. Unfortunately for him, her grip held firm and wouldn’t allow them to do more than twitch. She then continued to lap up her drink, moving her tongue about as it explored the body cavity so as to ensure she wasn’t leaving anything behind.</p><p> </p><p>And if she started to hum against his skin, or leaned her chest against his groin while keeping her bum in the air… well, where was the harm in that? <em>Tyki</em> certainly wasn’t complaining.</p><p> </p><p>Eventually Ellen had collected as much of the mixer as she was going to and decided it was time to move onto the salt. She rested her hips onto his legs and slowly crawled up to the salt line. Remembering what Tyki had done to her, she used the tip of her tongue to gather the salt into her mouth before kissing the newly revealed skin or cheekily blowing on it to elicit a shiver.</p><p> </p><p>But unlike Tyki, who had promised not to touch Ellen with his hands, she had no such restraints. So she felt free to run her hands along his body, tracing every dip and curve of his muscles, as she moved up while maintaining as much body contact as she could. Interestingly, he released the loudest groans of pleasure once she incorporated some light scratching into her caressing.</p><p> </p><p>The British woman especially took her time once she reached the end of the salt line, languidly consuming the mineral while drawing invisible designs on his dark chest and tugging at his nipples. After the last bit of salt was consumed, she raised her head to look at Tyki – and had to repress a saucy grin at what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>The Portuguese man’s hands were straining as they tightly gripped the sofa, threatening to rip the upholstery. The muscles of his jaw and neck were tense, and lime juice was starting to leak from the wedge. But what really sent a thrill through the young woman was the look in his golden eyes as he gazed back at her: sharp, intense and desirous. He was hanging by a thread, and if she takes the teasing even a millimeter too far… then he was liable to go insane.</p><p> </p><p><em>‘Well,’</em> Ellen reasoned as she rose up and straddled Tyki’s torso, giving the man a great view of how much her hemline had retreated upwards, <em>‘no sense in delaying the inevitable.’</em></p><p> </p><p>Her hands sought out his wrists and successfully got his hands to release their death grip before pinning them on either side of his head. With those limbs out of the way, the British woman leaned down and started licking up the lime juices now dripping from his mouth. Hums left his mouth as she left quick kisses along the paths traveled by the citrus liquid. She then sunk her teeth into the source and languidly drank while it remained in its first home.</p><p> </p><p>Now done, the young woman moved Tyki’s hands to rest above his head before pinning them down with her right hand. She removed the lime husk with her left and threw it to the side, inwardly hoping that it won’t land on the floor.</p><p> </p><p>“So, did you like it?” Ellen asked, tracing his jawline with her fingers as she looked at his face.</p><p> </p><p>Tyki’s golden gaze glowed with lust as he purred out, “Like it? That was the best shot I’ve ever experienced in my life, <em>menina</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The young woman softly laughed, silver-gray eyes sparkling as she made no move to get up. “Well, I’m happy to have provided it.”</p><p> </p><p>“Although… there was one thing you forgot.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hmm?” Ellen tilted her head and stopped her ministrations along his jaw in response to that puzzling statement.</p><p> </p><p>So he decided to enlighten her. “Not all of the lime juice left my mouth, <em>menina</em>.”</p><p> </p><p>The young blinked, then sent him a seductive smile in response. “In that case, let me rectify my error,” she whispered while anchoring her left hand into his dark locks.</p><p> </p><p>The following kiss immediately grew heated once her lips met his, powered by their combined desire and lust. Ellen moaned as their tongues intertwined with one another, letting her taste not only lime from the wedge – but also strawberry, vanilla, cinnamon and several other flavors that could only have come from Tyki’s gin and tonic.</p><p> </p><p>And surprisingly, the taste of alcohol among them didn’t make her want to wretch.</p><p> </p><p>The two were eventually forced to come up for air, but still kept the distance between their lips minuscule as they panted for breath.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, <em>menina</em>…” Tyki groaned as he stared up at her, “never have I wanted to use my hands so badly.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen, quite amused by his words, smiled and rubbed her left leg against his side. “What’s stopping you, then?”</p><p> </p><p>The Portuguese man’s confusion lasted only until he noticed that the number of fingers carding through his hair was ten, not five.</p><p> </p><p>Which meant…</p><p> </p><p>A wicked grin spread across his face just before his free hands gripped her waist and rapidly turned them over.</p><p> </p><p>Ellen squeaked as soon as her back touched the cushions, happily moaned as he roughly kissed her, and whimpered as he began to grind his hips against hers. Her hands alternated between threading through his dark locks or harshly tugging at them, and the young woman enthusiastically reciprocated what was going on downstairs by wrapping her legs around him.</p><p> </p><p>“You are such a temptress,” he rasped out with praise as he nibbled her neck.</p><p> </p><p>“Mmm… why do you say that?” she asked, clutching his shirt with one hand and wishing she had told him to remove it.</p><p> </p><p>“Besides what you’re currently doing, <em>menina</em>?”</p><p> </p><p>“Hu-oh! Humor me.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki braced his right arm against the sofa cushion so that he could gaze down at her with glowing golden eyes. “Well,” he purred out, keeping up the dry humping, “there are so many examples for me to choose from. The teasing, the kissing, the caressing… Honestly I don’t know where to start.”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen tried to tug him back in for a kiss and pouted when he stopped her by lightly pressing his left hand on her sternum. “Then let us leave it at that and continue what we were doing,” she softly huffed as she ran her hands all over his chest.</p><p> </p><p>The older man shivered at the caresses, but refrained from giving in to her advances. Instead he smirked and said, “So impatient. But now I know what to point out first…”</p><p> </p><p>His left hand slowly lifted off her sternum until only the fingertips remained in contact, which then slid in between her breasts and moved to surround the left one. After letting the anticipation build up, the hand promptly cupped the mound and started massaging it.</p><p> </p><p>“The curious fact that you, <em>menina</em>, are not wearing a bra,” Tyki whispered out with a lustful glee as he watched Ellen gasp and moan from his ministrations. “And I sincerely would like you to tell me why.”</p><p> </p><p>“I-it would have gotten i-in the way,” she stuttered out, choking back a moan as he roughly squeezed her flesh.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Of what?”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen removed a shaky hand from Tyki’s chest to pull down the neckline of her dress and expose the asymmetrical neckline of a body stocking.</p><p> </p><p>Grinning madly, the Portuguese man removed his hand – earning him a whine of disappointment – and rested it on her hip. “Is there’s a chance that underwear got in way, as well?” he questioned while rubbing the crest of her hip bone with his thumb.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman fluttered her eyelashes and sent him a coy look. “They would have… if the body stocking wasn’t crotch-less.”</p><p> </p><p>In response to that, he wrapped his left arm around her waist and re-positioned them so that he sat on the sofa and she straddled him. Ellen happily welcomed the change, as it let her take over the grinding and thus pull rather interesting moans from the other.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, it looks like we have two choices now,” Tyki smirked, hair so thoroughly mussed up by Ellen’s hands that it fell over his forehead and framed his eyes. “One: we continue what we’re doing – without going all the way, as unfortunately I don’t have condoms on me right now – until we both find release. Then I let you go back to your hotel.”</p><p> </p><p>The British woman shuddered as he squeezed her left breast and right bum cheek. “And the second one?” she breathlessly asked.</p><p> </p><p>The man deviously chuckled as he pulled her in, pressing their fronts together. “Two: You follow me back to my hotel room. Once there…”</p><p> </p><p>He ran his hands over her body while whispering into her ear, “I’ll strip you of every piece of clothing and lay you on my bed. Then I’ll use my hands and mouth to drive you crazy with pleasure.” He gave a light demonstration by nibbling her ear while his left hand raised her hemline high enough to slip underneath and tug on the band of her underwear. “Finally, when you’re sobbing that you can’t take much more-”</p><p> </p><p>Ellen yelped and arched her back as he suddenly delivered a hard thrust up while pulling her hips down.</p><p> </p><p>“Well, you get the idea, <em>menina</em>,” Tyki concluded.</p><p> </p><p>The young woman tried to control her rapid heartbeat and raging libido, but failed as she didn’t particularly want to. “I suppose there’s no way to create a third choice?”</p><p> </p><p>Golden eyes flashed. “You could… but do you want to?”</p><p> </p><p>She softly laughed and brought him into a deep kiss. After breaking it to breathe, she then whispered into his ear, “No. So I’ll go with the second one.”</p><p> </p><p>Tyki grinned with triumph.</p><p> </p><p>After grabbing her bag and readjusting her hemline, Ellen helped him button up his shirt halfway and the two quickly exited the room to pay for their drinks and grab a cab to the Portuguese man’s hotel. They didn’t pay attention to anything else besides the other for the rest of the night. Not to any odd looks they received from other people for their disheveled appearance. Or the fact the playlist was still on and steadily draining his cell phone’s battery. Not even to the later text messages from Lenalee and Miranda, telling her she could return.</p><p> </p><p>But that was how intoxication works. Whether instigated by liquor or lust.</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>
    <span>- xXx -</span>
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cultural Notes:</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Bloke – A UK term for man.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Nutter – Another word for “crazy person”.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sharish Blue Magic Gin – Yes, this a real brand of gin. Yes, it can change color as described in the story. The flower that causes it is called Clitoria Ternatea. It’s quite interesting.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Alentejo Region – One of seven NUTS (Nomenclature of Territorial Units for Statistics; created by the European Union) 2 regions that divides Portugal. It borders the Tagus river in the north and the Algarve region in south and is known as the “bread basket” of Portugal.</b>
</p><p> </p><p><b>Fado – A music genre that dates back to at least the early 19<sup>th</sup> century in Lisbon, Portugal. For many people, a song can be labeled as faro if it sounds somber, has lyrics centering around subjects like the sea and poverty, and generally conveys a sad mood. One famous fado singer was Amália Rodrigues (1920-1999), also known as the ‘Rainha do Fado’ (Queen of Fado).</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
    <b>Funk carioca – A musical style from Brazil that originally drew from Miami bass, samba, gangsta rap, hip-hop, Afro-beat, freestyle and several other genres. Started in Rio de Janeiro during the mid-1980s. Also known as favela funk or just funk.</b>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Why does Ellen have a half-Scottish/half-Norfolk accent? Well, this is a mix of canon and creative license (Caution: Spoilers ahead!). </p><p>In chapter 230, it’s revealed that Allen first met Mana in Edinstown. According to D.Gray–Man’s fanwiki, Edinstown is most likely based on Edinburgh, a major city in Scotland (if you didn’t know already). </p><p>Now, Ellen herself wasn’t born in Scotland. But a foster family she lived with did move to Scotland, at which time she was young enough to pick up the accent. So where does the Norfolk accent come in? Well, I decided to have Mana originate from Norfolk because it’s part of East Anglia: a region in England which produces a lot of wheat. That’s important due to the Campbell mansion being surrounded by the grain.</p><p>When Ellen was adopted by Mana, she became so attached to him (though she was tsundere about it) that she deliberately tried to emulate his accent. And he thought that her efforts were so cute that he couldn’t bring himself to stop her (such a doting dad~!).</p><p>Is there a bigger reason why I had Tyki hail from the Alentejo region? Nope, I just went with it!</p><p>Can you guess which R&amp;B songs I used for Tyki’s playlist? I’ll give you three hints. One: the first one is a duet, the second one by a group, and the third by a solo artist. Two: they are either from the 90s or the early 2000s. Three: one counts as a one-hit wonder.</p><p>Please leave a comment if you have anything to say!</p><p>One down, six to go! (God, I hope I can do this…)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>